Boudacia
Boudacia is the homeworld of Princess Mandie and the Boudacians. The planet is not far away from Yugopotamia since the inhabitants are in close contact with each other, being 500 thousand miles away from it, and therefore exactly 1,000,000,500,000 miles away from Earth. The planet's capital is Mandie City, which, as the name implies, is named after Mandie herself. One of the other known cities on Boudacia is Belobyl. The planet is ruled by King Furshed and Queen Avacadustrecholum, who both live in their Royal Tower, located in their planet's capital. Race The Boudacians consist of 2 species: the wolf-like males and the attractive human-like females. The male Boudacians resemble wolf-like creatures, and have hair all over the bodies, which grows as they start maturing. Despite being fully haired, some of them still wear clothes, and on some occasions, are not fully haired, and resemble humans. The hair color can be brown, black, blond, green, grey, blue, red or white. Female Boudacians are greenish-yellow skinned (sometimes reddish-pink or greenish-blue), have two bug-like antennas on their foreheads and triangular teeth. They are considered very beautiful by human and fairy standards, but hideous by the backward Yugopotamian standard. Some Boudacians, especially the warrior types, have destructive tendencies. They like marrying into the royalty of other alien races in order to strengthen their empire and become more powerful. Culture The Boudacians are fans of Earth television and music. Their technology is more advanced than that of the human race. The whole planet of Boudacia considers Earth literature and art to be some of the finest in the universe. Law Enforcement The Boudacia Police Department (BPD) are the main law enforcement of Boudacia. Their main goal is to protect people of Boudacia and to keep peace. They welcome the Yugopotamians (except for Mark Chang, who is considered a fugitive here), but are not kind to humans from Earth. Instead of whistles, Boudacian cops use airhorns. Vehicles Boudacians drive various cars and motorcycles (most of which are styled after various concept and retro cars like Lincoln Futura, Dodge Deora, Lancia Medusa, and so on) some of which have flying capabilities. When travelling in space, they use diamond-shaped spaceships. One of the taxicabs in Boudacia is based on the Edsel automobiles, while one of the BPD cars is based on the Ferrari Pinin concept car. Some young Boudacians also drive velomobiles based on the Sinclair C5. Economy The main currency of Boudacia is lem. Climate, Atmosphere and Weather The climate on Boudacia is neutral, having a temperature that would satisfy any creature on Earth. The atmosphere is similar to Earth, except that while there are trees, there are no huge forests, they are only about a square mile long each. Boudacia's air consists of oxygen, meaning that humans can breathe here too. During daylight, the sky is colored purple, sometimes with red clouds, and at night, the sky is dark pink. The weather on Boudacia is mostly dry, with some occasional purple colored rain. Language Boudacians speak 3 different languages: English, Russian and Boudacian (more info later). Trivia *The name "Boudacia" is a pun on "Bodacious". *Much like chocolate being poisonous to Yugopotamians, apples are poisonous to Boudacians if consumed and a literal "forbidden fruit" on their home planet. *The purple sky is a reference to Rugrats, where during scenes that take place outside houses at daytime, the sky is purple. *Purple colored rain is a reference to the album and movie Purple Rain by Prince. *The dark pink sky at night is a reference to Bad Future Stardust Speedway from Sonic CD. *The word "Uranus" is considered a swear word in Boudacia. *Licking doorknobs is illegal in Boudacia. *The city "Belobyl" is a play on Chernobyl in Ukraine, which infamously suffered a nuclear disaster in April of 1986. *Lem, Boudacia's main currency, is a reference to writer Stanisław Lem, who wrote the book The Cyberiad. Category:Locations Category:Planets